


Movie Nights

by Em_Neutral



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, etc - Freeform, mari is exhausted, marichat movie night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_Neutral/pseuds/Em_Neutral
Summary: “I heard you could use a break and a friend, so here I am,” Chat Noir rested his hands on his hips, striking a heroic pose, “here to save you from misery!”





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette was in desperate need of a break. She had been staying up every night this week, she was slammed with commissions, she needed to work extra shifts at the bakery, and Hawkmoth had been upping his game this week. There had been at least one akuma a day, more often two, and being a superhero is not as easy as Ladybug makes it look. All this resulted in a frantic, exhausted, mess of a Marinette, and her friends had started to notice. Alya kept poking fun at her, the jokes masking her concern for her friend. Nino was ‘subtly’ recommending music to fall asleep to. Even Adrien had sent her a few worried looks, but thankfully he hadn’t said anything.

She didn’t know if she’d be able to handle a conversation with a concerned Adrien while she was in this state. He’d just give her the puppy dog eyes, and ask her to tell him what’s wrong, and all her problems would come spilling out, **and then he’d know her secret identity, and she’d be overheard by Hawkmoth, and he’d use it against her to get her miraculous, _and then he’d hold her hostage to get Chat Noir’s miraculous, and Paris would fall, and-_**

“Movie night!”

Marinette squeaked and spun around, throwing her pen at the voice.

“Now, princess, that’s just rude. You could have gotten ink on my _purr_ fect face” Chat Noir was grinning down at her from her trapdoor, multiple dvds in hand.

Marinette scowled, “And it would have been well deserved, too. Tell me, Chat Noir, what are you doing breaking into my room in the middle of the night?”

“Well,” Chat drawled, “I wouldn’t call it ‘breaking in’ per se, the door was open. And it’s only eight- that hardly qualifies as the middle of the night!”

She gave him a flat stare.

“Me-ouch! You’re in a bad mood.” He frowned down at her, “What’s wrong?”

Marinette sighed, “Come on in, Chaton, don’t want you to catch a cold. I’m just tired, is all.”

Chat jumped down next to her, “Well that, I already knew. It’s why I came by! I heard you could use a break and a friend, so here I am,” He rested his hands on his hips, striking a heroic pose, “here to save you from misery!”

“And who, exactly, is blabbing about my personal life to one of the heroes of Paris?”

His eyes widened, if only for a second, before his smile grew and he leaned in close, “Can you keep a secret, purrincess?”

Marinette raised an eyebrow.

“It was the stray cats outside the bakery. They’re very worried.”

She groaned, “I swear to god, Chat, I will kick you out of this house!”

“But then you wouldn’t see what movies I brought!” And, just like that, he knew he had won by the smile threatening to break over her face.

She took a deep breath, opening one eye at him. “Fine. Let me see, Chaton.”

As the night went on, they watched two romantic comedies- apparently Chat Noir’s favorite genre- cracking up at the cringey antics, and freaking out over the scenes where the characters finally got together. Three popcorn bowls were empty, one because of an impromptu popcorn fight (caused by a particularly heinous pun- something to the effect of Chat wanting to _whisker_ away), and Marinette was finally relaxed.

By the end of the second movie, they were both dead asleep, cuddled against each other, blankets strewn across the floor.

When Adrien got home the next morning, thankfully undiscovered, he immediately began to contemplate what movies to bring next week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in twenty minutes last night. I was very sleep deprived, so don't judge me. I'm a sucker for marichat, but honestly, who isn't? Thanks for reading, lovelies!


	2. Chapter 2

When Marinette arrived at school on Monday, she was smiling. Her friends took notice in this, especially considering the fact that she was on time- a very rare occurrence.

Alya draped her arm over her shoulders, “Girl, what happened to you? You’re practically glowing.”

Marinette blushed, “I don’t know what you mean.”

“You were a wreck last week!”

“Look, it’s not a big deal! A friend came over and practically forced me to relax. Once I had taken the night off, it was a lot easier to get everything done.”

“And who is this friend?”

Marinette spluttered, “Nobody! No one! Completely normal person that’s not at all unusual!”

Alya raised an eyebrow.

“Anyways,” Marinette said quickly, “We just watched some movies and hung out.”

“Good for you! You need more relaxing nights! I swear one of these days you’re going to work yourself to death.”

Marinette chuckled, “Well, I don’t know about that, but I certainly wouldn’t oppose movie nights with them becoming a regular thing.”

Unbeknownst to her, a certain Chat Noir could hear everything she was saying, and was very glad they were on the same page.

The next Friday night, Marinette had twice the amount of pillows in her room, blankets laid out, and a variety of snacks prepared. 

She didn’t think Chat Noir was going to come. She didn’t invite him back, officially, and she was sure he was busy in his civilian life. But she had some free time, and she figured better safe than sorry, and honestly this was just her nerves getting the better of her, she should just clean all this stuff up, really. 

Her rambling thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her trapdoor. She shot up the stairs to open it, revealing one superhero grinning at her.

“Hello, purrincess!”

Marinette giggled, “Oh, so you knock now, huh?”

He laid his hand over his heart, “Princess, you wound me! I am a gentlecat, through and through!”

“Sure you are,” she said, rolling her eyes, “Are you coming in, or not?”

He scampered down into the room, “I would ask if it was ok that I stopped by, but by the looks of things you were expecting me. I’m honored!”

“Hush, chaton. Better safe than sorry. You caught me so off guard last time, I thought I ought to make up for it should you come by again.”

His ears had fallen, his tail swishing restlessly by his ankles, “I’m sorry, princess. I didn’t mean to intrude last week. Perhaps I should leave you be.”

His eyes went wide as he was yanked down onto a pile of blankets.

“Nonsense, Chat. You’re always welcome here. Plus, I could use a break every once in a while.”

Chat looked away, “You’re sure?”

She groaned, “Yes, chaton, I’m very sure,” She grabbed his hand, “Look at me, Chat Noir. I want you here, ok?”

His eyes went wide, and he nodded.

Marinette pulled back abruptly, “Good! So what are we watching tonight?”

He cleared his throat, trying to banish the blush from his cheeks, “Well, uh, I brought ‘The Princess Bride!’ It’s a classic and one of my favorites, and I figured, what better movie for a princess like yourself? But I picked last time, so if you want to watch something else-”

He was interrupted by the disk leaving his hand.

“I love this movie! You have great taste! I mean, true love, adventure, what else could a girl ask for?” She put a finger to her lips, thinking, “Oh, right! Sword fights!” With that, she promptly hit Chat Noir in the stomach with a pillow.

He looked at her, stunned, “Oh, it is so on, princess. Don’t think I won’t fight back just because you’re a lady!”

Marinette let a grin break over her face, “Chaton! How dare you! That’s terribly sexist! I’ll have you know I could beat you regardless of gender!”

“Prove it!”

“Oh, I will.”

The next few minutes was a flurry of pillows and undignified squeals (as well as one very high pitched shriek that Chat insists was Marinette and not himself). Soon, however, Marinette had disarmed him, and isolated him from all the pillows. She knocked him down onto the blankets, and pinned him against the floor, arms over his head.

“Ha! Say ‘uncle!’” 

“I will do no such thing! Victory or death!”

She leaned down close to his face, “Chaton, I’ve clearly won. Just say ‘uncle,’ and I’ll allow you to escape.”

Chat seemed to ponder this for a moment, before a wicked gleam flickered in his eyes.

Before Marinette could react, he had stuck his tongue out and licked the tip of her nose.

“Ahh! Chat!” Marinette jolted off of him, rubbing her nose vigorously, “What did you do that for?!”

Chat got more settled in the blankets, “You never set ground rules, purrincess, that is hardly my fault! But, now that I’ve clearly and indisputably won, I think we should start the movie.”

Marinette tossed a pillow at him, which he caught.

“You did not win,” she said, as she sat down next to him.

“Shhhhh, Mari, the mewvie’s starting!” He said with a smirk.

She snorted, and rolling her eyes, laid her head against his shoulder as the movie started to play.

The next morning, as Chat Noir was leaving, Marinette caught him by the hand.

“So, um, Chat Noir, I mean, if you’re not too busy, that is, maybe, you’d perhaps, only if you wanted to…”

He looked at her, puzzled.

She took a deep breath, seeming to steel herself for her own words, “Same time next week?”

Chat blinked twice, staring at her, then slowly brought her hand to his lips.

“As you wish, princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this!! I’m so psyched that I got a request for more, and everyone leaving kudos and especially commenting is amazing!! If you want more, feel free to request a movie for them to watch together! Thanks for reading, lovelies! 💚
> 
> PS: I did all of this on mobile bc my laptop is messing with me, so please excuse the lack of italics in my puns


	3. Chapter 3

Chat Noir had never seen ‘The Wizard of Oz,’ and Marinette was horrified. It was a childhood favorite of hers and she could not let this stand. And so, Shrek II was forgotten on Marinette’s chaise, while they cuddled under a blanket, engrossed in Judy Garland’s voice.

Well.

Marinette was engrossed in Judy Garland’s voice.

Chat Noir was preoccupied by the dog, pulling her tighter against her chest every time the little mongrel appeared on screen.

Chat Noir became preoccupied by a lot of things in this movie.

He didn’t trust the dog.

He didn’t trust the lady who tried to take the dog away.

He didn’t trust the munchkins.

He didn’t trust the lady in the bubble- she reminded him of The Bubbler.

But what finally did it, what finally pushed him over the edge, was the flying monkeys.

He did not like the flying monkeys.

The way their faces seemed too human, and large, unnatural wings protruded from their backs as they soared, deadly, through the sky, to the soundtrack of an evil witch’s cackle.

His tail wrapped around Marinette’s waist, pulling her to him tight. His pupils shrunk, his ears flicked forward, his whole body tensed. A low growl rumbled from his throat, followed closely by a whimper, and he buried his face in Marinette’s hair.

Almost immediately the movie stopped, and she twisted around in his grip, her hands coming up to stroke his hair.

“Chaton?”

Another whimper.

“Chat, what scared you? Was it the monkeys?”

“Princess, I’m a superhero, monkeys don’t scare me. Even weird flying ones.” Despite his words, her tightened his grip on her.

She giggled, “It’s ok to be scared, mon chaton. Even for superheroes.” She grabbed his chin, making him look at her, “Hey. Especially for superheroes.”

He pouted down at her, “I’m not scared.”

“Of course not, chaton. Out of curiosity, though, if you’re not scared, why is your tail still holding me hostage?”

He blushed, and pulled her to his chest again, so she couldn’t see his face.

“That’s what I thought.”

“Shut up.”

She laughed, pulling away from him. “Hey. We’ll turn this off. We don’t have to watch it.”

He looked down, “Thank you, Princess.”

“Of course! Let’s go get some hot chocolate, and then we’ll pick out something else to watch. Come on, scaredy-cat.”

Chat Noir scowled, as his tail released her, “I am not a scaredy-cat!”

“Oh, I’m so sorry, my brave knight. Now, do you want hot chocolate, or not?”

He scoffed, “Of course I want hot chocolate!”

She laughed, pulling him to his feet, “Then come on, chaton!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short guys. I mean, they're all short, which is something I'm working on, but this one is reeaallyyy short sooooo... maybe next time. As always, thanks for reading, kudos-ing, commenting, etc.! If you have any suggestions for the next movie they should watch, please leave it in the comments! I'm hoping for the next chapter to actually hit 1k words, but no promises. Thanks for the support, lovelies!!


End file.
